Masquerade
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: In which Jack and Rose meet at a Masquerade Ball in Medieval Netherlands. ONE SHOT


**A/N: This is what happens when my mind wanders into uncharted territory...**

**James Cameron owns the Titanic characters!**

* * *

**1569, Netherlands**

20-year-old John Howard Dawson, or as he liked to be called...Jack, didn't have a single shilling to his name. He had no titles that marked him a noblemen, nice clothes, good food, or even a permanent place of residence. His only belongings were his brown leather sketch pad, some ink, and a pen.

After leaving England, his entire life consisted of travelling around Europe, to see the sights and then sketch them. Many people referred to him as 'street scum', but he preferred to be called a 'travelling artist'. His travels had taken him all the way to the Netherlands so far.

On that particular night, there was a large Masquerade ball taking place at one of the noblemen's manors, and Jack knew he had to sneak in and sketch out the scene. He knew there would be dancers, elegant costumes and masks, and lots of delicious food. He couldn't let such a magnificent artistic opportunity just slip through his fingers.

Luckily for Jack, a nice noble lady called Margaret, whom he'd met while begging in the streets, had agreed to loan him some elegant Masquerade robes. So, he disguised himself in elegant robes of royal blue with shiny gold embroidery. His mask was also royal blue in color, with silver and gold trim. To the average eye, he was just another nobleman at the Masquerade ball, no one would even know his true identity.

Suddenly, something truly beautiful caught his eye. He turned sharply, to see a young lady. She wore a crimson colored mask encrusted with the sparkliest of rubies, and her elegant gown was also a rich crimson color. Both matched her vibrant ginger locks, pulled into an elegantly tight bun, with a single decorative hairpiece holding her bright curls in place.

She was walking towards him, and Jack felt a bit embarassed that she'd caught him staring. He knew that if it weren't for his disguise, the girl would probably have him escorted out and thrown in jail. But since he was disguised as a noblemen, he figured why not play the part.

"Good evening, Sir," she greeted with a curtsy.

"It is a fine one indeed, My Lady," he agreed with a bow.

"Have we met before?" the girl asked him curiously, lifting her mask to reveal a porcelain doll-like face and piercing emerald eyes.

"I'm afraid we haven't," Jack replied honestly, lifting his own mask to reveal his charming grin and bright seafoam eyes.

"Please, Sir, what is your name?" the girl pleaded, looking as if she might swoon.

"I cannot say, Miss. What is yours?" Jack countered, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"Lady Rose Alexandra, of the House DeWitt Bukater," the girl told him with a soft smile. Jack couldn't help thinking that she did seem rather harmless.

"If I tell you who I am, can you keep a secret?" he asked with a nervous grin.

"You have my word, Sir," Rose replied.

"My name is John Howard Dawson, but everyone else refers to me as Jack. I am not a nobleman, but rather a poor street urchin, travelling Europe to make a living as an artist. I snuck in here because I wanted to draw the scene of the ball," Jack told her.

"So that is why we've never met..." Rose mused.

"Yes, My Lady," Jack chuckled.

"Well, since no one has to know, I dare say you're very handsome for a street urchin," Rose giggled.

"Why thank you, Miss. And you are the most heavenly creature to ever walk this Earth," Jack grinned.

"Care for a drink, Sir?" Rose offered.

"I'd be delighted, My Lady," Jack agreed.

As they walked arm-in-arm towards the large table of luxurious dishes, Rose spoke again. "You know, Sir, I would very much like to see those drawings of yours sometime," she said.

Jack merely grinned at her. "I would very much like to show them too you, My Lady," he said.

Under their masks, the poor artist and the noble-bred young lady talked for hours. If only for just that night, they were living a Masquerade.


End file.
